


【日向生贺】【影日/R18】春光乍泄

by Ishikawanariko



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 20:27:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17669504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ishikawanariko/pseuds/Ishikawanariko





	【日向生贺】【影日/R18】春光乍泄

日向坐在二楼阳台角落处的椅子上，右手撑着下巴，手指在圆润的脸颊上轻轻点着。周围是喧闹的人群，他处于人群之外，琥珀似的一双圆眼睛漫不经心地扫过人群，在每一个人脸上停顿一下然后轻描淡写地掠过。

他敲击着脸颊的手指蓦地顿住，拉平的唇角向上勾起，撑着下巴的手放了下来。他注意到自己要找的人也在找他，视线交汇的一刹那日向往后靠去，左手顺势搭在了椅背上。他抬起下巴，眼睛微微眯起，脸上是一副堪称傲慢的表情。那个人的视线只在日向的脸上停留了一瞬，而后向下，落在他的领口处。

日向今天穿了一件黑色的衬衣，扣子扣到第二颗，刚好露出他精致的锁骨。注意到男人的目光日向笑得更开心了，抬手又解开一颗扣子，甚至恶劣地伸出舌头舔了舔上唇。满意地看着男人的脸色变得难看起来，日向伸出手指在唇上轻轻碰了一下对着男人挥了挥，起身向卫生间的方向走去。

他们是一对恋人，一对正处于冷战状态的恋人。

半个月前他们吵了一架，起因不过是日向洗衣服的时候没有把影山扔在衣篓里的衣服一起洗了。那一架吵得昏天黑地，他甚至在男人肩头啃出好几个不浅的牙印。冷静下来后自知理亏，但他还没来得及道歉，影山就出差了，又刚好遇上赛季，日向忙得连短信都没有给影山发过一封，冷战的状态便一直持续到了现在。

“你怎么知道我在这里的？嗯？”影山把他抵在厕所隔间的门上，头埋在他的颈侧，犬齿叼住一块皮肤轻轻地磨着。

日向被迫仰着头，艰难地从喉咙里挤出声音来回答影山的问题：“菅原先生跟我——痛！”他话还没说完就被影山在颈侧重重地咬了一口。他一边用力扭开头，一边不停地用双手推着影山。

“还没有那天你咬我的重。”影山说着抓住日向的手腕将快要挣脱桎梏的人再一次抵到门上，“然后你就穿成这个样子来了？我怎么不知道你什么时候买了一件黑衬衫？”影山依然将头埋在日向颈侧，这次却没有咬他，而是沿着咬痕舔舐着。

他颈侧一向敏感，一痛一痒间下身不可避免地起了反应。紧贴着日向的影山甚至比他本人还先发现这一点，于是弯起膝盖顶住了日向逐渐隆起的胯部。

“唔！”听到日向发出一声闷哼，影山埋在他肩头笑了起来。日向懊恼地踹了影山一脚，低声骂到：“可恶！又输给你了！”

“在这方面你有赢过我吗？呆子。”日向的反应取悦了影山，他终于站直身体放开了气鼓鼓的日向，好整以暇地站在一旁看着日向一边揉着被捏红的手腕一边瞪圆了眼睛看着自己。刚才在阳台上竭力伪装出来的游刃有余的姿态仅被啃咬了脖颈就被打破，日向不甘地瞪着一脸得意的影山，愤愤地又抬脚向影山踹去，却被早有准备的男人侧身躲开了。

“所以衣服，”影山顺势揪住日向的衣领将他拉近，觉得这张半个月没见的脸就连生气的样子也可爱得不得了，于是低下头舔了舔日向的嘴唇，“哪里来的？”

“唔——流氓！”日向嘴上这样说着，却伸手捧住影山的脸，用力吻了上去。他啃咬影山唇瓣的动作像是在报复，却并不痛。影山揪着他衣领的手换到了他脑后，压着他的脑袋向自己又贴近了一些。他们交换了一个亲密且激烈的吻，日向的耳根处都染上了绯红的颜色。等到这个吻结束时两人的呼吸都不稳了，他们额头抵在一起，胸膛剧烈起伏着。

“衣服是你之前买了没穿的那件。菅原先生说晚会要穿正装才能入场，我就把这件衣服翻出来了。”日向这样一说影山才发现他身上这件衬衫有些眼熟，好像是之前买回来后觉得小了便扔进衣柜里没再动过，没想到日向穿起来刚好合适。

“这样啊。”影山应着，又黏糊糊地凑过去亲日向，“比赛呢？”

“当然赢了！”日向的回答被影山含在唇齿间，只漏了些模糊的话音传进耳朵里。像是要将这半个月里缺失的亲吻都补回来似的，影山反复地吮吸日向的唇，直到那两片可怜兮兮的唇瓣充血肿胀，才心满意足地放过了它们。

影山禁欲了半个月，早在日向第一次亲过来的时候他就硬了。察觉到恋人的反应，日向似乎觉得自己找回了一点面子，低笑着凑到影山耳边小声说到：“下流。”手却拉开影山的裤子，隔着内裤不轻不重地揉了一把男人肿胀的性器。

横在他腰间的手猛地将他箍紧，他的惊呼和影山的闷哼交缠在一起，显出几分色情来。臀肉被对方隔着裤子用力捏住，日向发出一声小小的低喘，立刻被对方不甘示弱地回敬到：“色情。”  
他们总是在奇怪的地方较劲。刷牙要比谁的速度快，吃饭要比谁吃得干净，做爱要比谁先忍不住勃起，谁先忍不住射精。就像此刻，日向将手伸进影山的内裤里握住他滚烫的性器，影山就要将手中绵软的臀肉挤压出不同的形状。

日向将影山的裤子褪下，影山也将日向的裤子脱下，他们滚烫的性器挨在一起，日向却没有碰自己的。他的手指擦过影山性器湿润的头部，影山的手指便抚过他略微有些汗湿的臀缝。干燥的后穴被影山的手指揉搓着，日向浑身一僵，小弧度地挣扎起来。

“等，等一下！我包里，裤包里有润滑剂……”他越说越小声，大概是觉得羞耻，连眼角都染上了好看的水红色。影山愣了一下，弯腰将落到地上的日向的裤子沿着日向的小腿拉起来，在裤兜里摸到了一小瓶润滑剂和一个避孕套。

“柑橘味的，超薄？”影山戏谑地看向日向，后者羞得满脸通红虚张声势地冲着影山吼道：“话多！”

他在影山的注视下转过身，一只手撑着隔间的档板然后调整站姿分开双腿塌下腰，另一只手揪住衣服下摆，将衣服撩到胸前露出纤细的腰肢。他皮肤很白，因此臀尖上被影山捏出来的红痕便更加显眼了。影山垂下眼，拧开了润滑剂的盖子。

滚烫的身体从身后覆上来，独属于影山飞雄的气息迅速将他包裹起来。那气味实在久违，他不由得偏过头将唇印在影山的侧脸上。

冰凉的液体沿着臀缝淌下滴在地板上，日向将额头抵在手臂上细细地喘着，体内那根烦人的手指一直在敏感的地方打转就是不肯按下去。身体太过灼热，他连眼底都腾起了一片水雾，积蓄起来的快感无法纾解，掌控着他身体的人也坏心眼地不肯给他痛快。他揪住自己衣服的手指收紧又松开，最后终于忍无可忍地松开已经被揉皱的衣角，一把抓住了影山的手。

“影山……你快一点——唔！”一直被冷落的地方猝不及防地被狠狠擦过，日向迅速地抽回抓住影山手臂的手捂住嘴才将险些发出的惊叫堵回嘴里。刚刚还慢条斯理地欺负他的影山快速地抽动起手指，前列腺被频繁且快速地摩擦，快感来得太汹涌日向甚至站不住了，被影山抱住腰靠在影山怀里勉强站住了，体内的手指也因姿势的变化进得更深。已经变得湿润的后穴抽搐着收紧，紧紧地咬住体内那根兴风作浪的手指，那根手指却在下一刻突然抽离了。不过一瞬，伴随着一股喷在耳边的滚烫气息后穴又再一次被手指填满。

“下流。”被情欲熏染过的沙哑嗓音在日向耳边响起，耳垂被纳入一个滚烫湿润的地方，他仰起头小声哼着。像是在撒娇又像是舒服到了极致。

“嗯——可，可以了……”仿佛声带都被情欲侵染了，他说话的声音十足十的色情，听在影山耳朵里就仿佛是往他身体里注射进了催情地药剂。

状似凶器的肉刃撞进日向的身体里，湿热的肉壁迅速缠上去，吮吸一般将粗大的性器完整接纳。下身被塞得满满的，日向张大嘴却只是艰难地发出一两声气音，眼泪像开闸一样从他染上了艳红色的眼角溢出来，看上去可怜兮兮的。

影山没有动，双手环抱住日向的腰将下巴搁到日向肩窝处等着他适应。毕竟不是第一次了，日向很快便缓了过来，侧过头与影山接了个柔柔的吻，又撑着档板沉下了腰。身后的人随着他的动作弓起身子，舌尖在他肩窝处逡巡着，然后轻轻地落下一个吻。这个吻像是一个信号，就像吃饭前双手合十的那声“我开动了”，影山掐住日向的腰快速抽动起来。

肉刃破开纠缠的肠肉，拉平内壁上的褶皱，凶狠地撞击在日向的敏感点上，他撑在档板上的手指骤然收紧，一直刻意忍耐着的呻吟声混着肉体相撞的声音回荡在狭窄的厕所隔间里。

“啊……啊影、影山慢……慢一点……”

快感过分强烈，日向甚至都不清楚自己前方什么时候已经射过一次了，胯间有些疲软的性器随着他们的动作晃动着，而后又缓慢地充血勃起，被影山腾出一只手来握住。

影山的手长得十分好看，手指纤长骨节分明。此刻那只好看的手握着日向的阴茎，手指摩擦着正不断溢出前液的头部。

“摸这里，后面就会收紧……”影山压低声音贴在日向耳边说着。

“唔——别、别说啊——嗯……”日向羞得连后颈都是通红的，影山看到了，干脆伸手扯开日向的衬衣，露出他被情欲蒸腾出粉色的皮肤。他脊背弓着，漂亮的蝴蝶骨凸起来，凹陷下一块阴影。影山将唇印在那片阴影上，舔去那块皮肤上略带咸味的汗液。

他这样做的时候身下的人就仰起头，从喉咙里挤出细碎的呻吟声，包裹着他的性器的地方痉挛般收缩着。他看不到日向的表情，但他知道，此刻的日向一定是紧紧皱着好看的眉，又圆又大的眼睛半眯着，长而翘的睫毛被泪水打湿，像被晨露沾湿的鸦羽，湿漉漉地黏在一起。被亲吻至艳红的唇微微张开，吐露出惹人情动的呻吟声或是干脆迷乱地叫着恋人的名字。

“影山……影山……”他往常这样叫的时候，会忍不住用修剪得很短的指甲在恋人背上抓挠，会忍不住用脚去磨蹭恋人的后腰。可是他现在双手撑在档板上，勉力支撑着不让自己跪在地上，无法像平时那样紧紧地抱着影山。

用力支撑自己的双手突然被身后的人握住，影山细长的手指紧紧地握住日向的手腕，而后用力将日向的双手往后拉开，连带着日向整个人都跌进了影山怀里，埋在日向体内的东西进到了一个前所未有的深度。

影山抱着他的肩膀，他的双手无从着落，在空中无措地挥舞着。他站不稳，双腿一阵阵发软，后穴却反倒缩得更紧了。

“日向，”影山贴在他耳边叫他的名字，“我没有戴套，可以射在里面吗？”他问。

“唔啊……你这个……混蛋！”这算是同意了。

影山含住日向小巧圆润的肩头，重重地咬了下去。

体内抽动的速度再度加快，肩头传来的痛感也迅速被快感替代，日向尖叫着又高潮了一次，微凉的精液全都流进了影山的手掌里，又被这个坏心眼的家伙抹到了小腹上。

体内的性器跳动着又胀大了一些，身后的人发了狠，每一下都撞进最深的地方，在他快要撑不住时终于停住却并不是射精，而是拔了出来。

日向茫然地回过头，被影山搂着腰转了个身，没等他搞清楚状况，就被影山抱起来抵到门上，蓄势待发的肉刃再一次插了进去。他脚尖触不到地面，于是慌忙地用手撑住影山肩膀，试图离体内那根东西远一点，却又被影山掐着腰拉回去。

“啊，啊……太、太深了唔——影山！这样太深了，难受……”他胡乱叫着，双手无意识地在影山脊背上抓挠出交错的红痕。

体内的凶器向外抽出了一点，然后又凶狠地顶了进去，最后停在深处终于不再动了。精液射在敏感的肉壁上，激得日向又小小地高潮了一次，前端流出一点稀薄的精液。

他肩膀被影山咬出了血，回过神来时才后知后觉地感受到疼痛。

“你太过分了！”日向累得说不出话，靠在门上小声抱怨着。

“是你先招我的。”吃饱喝足的影山理直气壮地怼了回来。

“……混蛋！”

.END.


End file.
